Attributes
Comparing attributes is one of the greatest ways of comparing characters. Generally, higher attributes means the player has had a better strategy than you so it's something every player strives to achieve. Attributes can be split into two distinct groups *Physical abilities *Magical Abilities Characters play to their strengths, but a certain balance is crucial to success. You can find your attribute total on either the highscores or a more detailed overview on your profile page. Note that temporary bonuses (eg. equipment) are not factored into your attribute totals and will appear in brackets after your base stat on your profile page. Physical abilities Strength *The higher your strength, the greater damage you deal in melee attacks *The bonus given is (random #)*(Strength), which is added onto your weapon damage (where random number is between 1 and your strength level) *Increasing strength has no effect on critical hit damage (critical hit's deal double weapon damage, not taking into account the bonus from strength) *From level 50, the strength bonus has a multiplier (unknown) but after level 90, this multiplier is reduced by 20% Attack *This attribute determines how likely it is that you hit your opponent with melee attacks Defense *This attribute determines how likely an opponent is to hit you with melee attacks Constitution *This attribute determines how many hit points you can have **The formula is 180 + (constitution*player level) **So level 60 with a constitution of 100, you get 180 + (100*60) = 6180 max HP *Constitution also affects the efficiency of healing wounds at the end of a battle **The formula is (Constitution - 20) * (0.96+(player level/25)) **So level 60 with a constitution of 100, you get (100-20)*(0.96+(60/25)) = +269 HP from constitution Magical abilities IQ *This attribute affects both the chance your spell hits your opponent and the chance your opponents spell hits you *The greater the difference in IQ, the more likely one will hit and the other will miss Magic *This attribute determines how many spell points you can have *The formula is 72+(magic level*player level*0.9) **So at level 60 with 100 magic, max SP = 72+(100*60*0.9) = 5472 Thaumaturgy *This attribute increases the damage done by your spells **Every level over 20 increases the base spell damage by 3% and special effects by 1%. Luck Luck is just another attribute, but it's impact is not as focused as the other attributes. It is special in that it develops over time and can be increased in installments by using soul-energy to develop clan buildings which can be very useful when wanting to reduce your soul-energy to 0...Read more Developing Attributes To evolve your battle prowess, you must convert your soul-energy into one of the attributes above. If you have sufficient amounts of soul-energy, you can click the green (+) next to the relevant attribute on your profile page. If you do not have enough, this button will be greyed, but you may hover your cursor over this grey (+) to find out how much soul-energy is required. The cost of developing an attribute is determined by a formula: cost = x2 - 100 x = the current level of the attribute. For example, defense starts at 20, so 20 = x. 202 - 100 = 400 - 100 = 300 For luck, it is the same, but it starts from 0, so it's just + 21 to the formula: cost = (x + 21)2 - 100 Luck is also special in that it can be built in installments (not all in one go like it is with the other attributes) Reducing costs There are some ways to reduce the costs of developing skills *Specialisation (10% discount) *Ultraspecialisation (up to 30% discount) *Ring of Bufa (5% discount) *Ruby Triad (10% discount *Eastern ring (5% discount) *Speraturusz (10% discount) *Kentaurusz (5% discount) *More items Deception If a player 'spikes' a particular stat, then 1 (or a select few) will be really high, with another (or select few) will be really low. Good examples of this are characters who have very high defense and IQ, but low magic, constitution and strength. The soul-energy spent on attributes is considerably more than it seems just looking at the total attribute stat, so it is wise to scry before you attack. It makes sense to have the stats which receive the most hidden bonuses (clan buildings, equipment, potions, horde hatred) to be the highest as you are effectively spending less money for the attribute. For example, if I have equipment giving me +100 defense, with clan building giving me +30 defense and my base stat is 100, +1 would cost 9900 SE, but it would seem like it was costing 52800. Whereas if I was training strength at base 100 with a hidden +10, it would cost 9900, but would seem like it was costing 12000. Category:Personal Development